Bilgewater
For the item, see Bilgewater is an haven for smugglers, marauders, and the unscrupulous, where fortunes are made and ambitions shattered in the blink of an eye. For those fleeing justice, debt, or persecution, it is a city of new beginnings; no one on the twisted streets of Bilgewater cares about your past. It's a melting pot of cultures, races, and creeds, alive with activity at all hours. While incredibly dangerous, Bilgewater is also ripe with opportunity, free from the shackles of government, regulation, and moral constraints. If you have the coin, almost anything can be purchased in Bilgewater, from outlawed hextech to the favor of local crime lords. Nevertheless, come daybreak, the unwary are found floating in the harbor, their purses empty and their throats slit. Champions of Bilgewater Other Related Champions * trained with natives of the Serpent Isles where she learned how to effectively use a grappling line and hook. * is as specter that attacked Bilgewater during the Harrowing and laid waste to the port of Grey Harbor. * protected sailors around the Serpent Isles. * is as specter that punishes betrayers in Bilgewater. * is as specter that attacked a Bilgewater ship. * defended Bilgewater against the Black Mist. * is a specter that slaughtered every inhabitant of Port Mourn. * defended Bilgewater against the Black Mist. * is antagonistic towards after the latter stole his personal warship, The Leviathan. * is a glutton that preys on Bilgewater victims. * is as specter that attacked Bilgewater during the Harrowing. * is antagonistic towards after the latter ransacked the Temple of the Jagged Knife in Ionia. Lore The Bilgewater Union (commonly referred to as Bilgewater) is an island nation of the Blue Flame Islands, which are located in the southeastern coast of Valoran. Over time becoming a vital stop for trade ships traveling near the Serpent Isles. While this increased the nation's wealth and influence over Valoran, it has also made the nation a major refuge for piracy, and the island itself a tempting target for pirate raids. Rum is the nations major export, which is made in the various pubs and taverns down Fleet Street. Before sailing into the port, onlookers can see the image of a white skull on the large rock behind the city. Curse of the Sad Mummy *Every child in Valoran has heard the tale before, about the cursed mummy boy who felt his heart no more. Hide= * Starring and . |-| Show= Tales of the Black Mist * A ghastly puppet show recounts a tale familiar in Bilgewater, but tonight the fog’s come down especially thick… Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= The Pledge *A pledge and a soul Escape his final breath, His offer accepted And her spirit summoned, A soul for a soul-- His betrayer’s life, Rent. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= Harrowing End * Though the Black Mist fades and the souls it claimed will soon forget their past, the threat of the fell tide will not be forgotten. Worse than all previous years, those who lived are left to wonder where it will return, and whether anyone will survive when it does. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= The River King * Desperate times call for desperate measures. I can make you a fine bargain... but you gotta be willing to pay the price. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= Blood in the Water * He was cutting throats and sinking Noxian war galleys when you were still pissing your britches, boy. You don't want to take him on. * Starring . One Last Shot * We're here for your gold, not your heads, so don't nobody decide to be a hero. * Starring . Double Down *It's not gambling if you can't lose... * Starring . Down Among the Dead Men * Fixing the mess. * Starring . Surrender * Her back’s to the wall. Bad luck for them. There’s only one way out alive, and they aren’t taking it. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= Trial of the Kraken Priestess * There can be no rest. We are the motion. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= Burning Tides * The Reckoning of the Pirate Queen.Burning Tides * Starring , , , and . The Burden * Wisdom is frequently a kick in the head. * Starring and . Shadow and Fortune * The undead siege of the Pirate nation.Shadow and Fortune * Starring , , , , , , and . Fortune Smiles * Bilgewater. A haven for Runeterra’s most notorious monster hunters, mercenaries, and scoundrels. For decades, a ruthless pirate named Gangplank kept the city in check. Under his merciless rule, Bilgewater was an orderly place to make a dishonest living. But now Gangplank is dead. Murdered, by a crimson-haired bounty hunter seeking vengeance for her parents’ deaths. Bilgewater has descended into chaos. Only the woman who killed Gangplank can save it. Her name is Sarah. They call her Miss Fortune. Hide= * Starring . |-| Cover= |-| 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= |-| 08= |-| 09= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= |-| 21= Legends of Bilgewater * Listen as Lars spins a tale of four Bilgewater legends - Nautilus, Fizz, Tahm Kench, and Pyke - and discovers the terrifying fact woven into his fiction. Hide= * Starring , , , and . |-| I= |-| II= |-| III= |-| IV= |-| V= |-| VI= THEN, TEETH * There’s plenty of room for everyone at the bottom of the sea... * Starring . The Bloodharbor Ripper * Pyke’s shipmates watched him drown. In his eyes, all of Bilgewater is guilty. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= History First Light after the Harrowing Though the Black Mist fades and the souls it claimed will soon forget their past, the threat of the fell tide will not be forgotten. Worse than all previous years, those who lived are left to wonder where it will return, and whether anyone will survive when it does. I - 1 Year. The Battle of Knife Straits. An armada from Bilgewater, led by and – sailing together under an uneasy truce – meets the Black Mist head on. Heavy casualties sustained. Fleet scattered. II - 1 Year. The Drowned Anchor. One element of the Harrowing stalled. Reports of a encased in a rusted diving suit seen in the heart of the fighting. III - 1 Year. The Reaping of Smuggler’s Cove. No survivors. IV - 3 Years. The Battle of the Serpent. A Blue Flame leviathan is goaded to the surface by a serpent caller to face the Harrowing. The Black Mist is dispersed before it reaches Bilgewater, but the giant from the depths is slain in the process. V - 9 Years. The Shadow Falls. The Black Mist overcomes the defenses of the Southern Beacon, and it sinks beneath the sea. Its guiding light is now lost to Bilgewater. VI - 4 Years. The Wild Hunt. marshals a spectral host and lays waste to the port of Grey Harbor. Despite valiant resistance from the fishing fleet anchored there, all souls are lost. Grey Harbor remains uninhabited to this day. VII - 21 Years. The Death of the Conqueror. The mighty galleon Conqueror is lost to the depths, along with 30 battleships. Some have claimed to have seen the Conqueror riding the Black Mist in subsequent Harrowings. VIII - 32 years. The Battle of Port Mourn. The revenant leads the Harrowing on a night of slaughter, and Port Mourn falls to darkness. It is said that specters now haunt its empty streets. IX - 17 years. The Crimson Armada. A Noxian war fleet is caught in the Black Mist. Over 30 vessels lost. No survivors. X - 37 years. The Maelstrom. The frigate Light-Bringer’s Bane is swallowed by the sea while sailing to outrun the Black Mist. XI - 49 years. The Shroud. Up until half a century ago, this was the furthest extent of any known Harrowing. XII - 33 years. The Flower of Ionia. An Ionian fleet of unknown size lost to the Harrowing. As evinced here, the Harrowing has grown bolder and stronger over the last half century. I fear for the future should this trend continue. Burning Tides : For more details, see Burning Tides / The Reckoning "This is just the beginning. I want everyone loyal to him brought to answer. I want the heads of his lieutenants mounted on my wall. Burn everything that bears his mark. And I want his corpse." - Burning Tides: Epilogue Before For many of those fleeing justice, debt, or persecution, Bilgewater is a city of new beginnings. But for some, the past is something you can never escape. , hired by an was tasked to steal and return a Crimson-Coil dagger from one of Captain Gangplank's warehouses located in Rat Town's Slaughter Docks. Easily avoiding the detection of the Jagged Hooks gang, Twisted Fate managed to infiltrate the warehouse, only to be confronted by his old partner, . Flamed with rage of his partners betrayal, Graves started shooting at at Tobias in an effort to settle the score with him. With Gangplank’s warehouse burning and with the pirate captain’s thugs swarming, the resolution of Graves’ and Twisted Fate’s long-simmering feud threatens to engulf the entire city in flames. Informed by the destruction of his warehouse, set off the catch both of the perpetrators of this act. Both Graves and Twisted Fate tried to flee from the wrath of the Pirate King but with no success. Gangplank tortured them until he tried to publicly execute them in front of the whole city for their misbehavior. Hearing the news of this event, plans set in motion and would confront Gangplank for the deaths of her parents. Graves managing to hide one of Twisted Fate's card, snatched during their previous fight around the city, from the pirate thugs, both he and TF managed to fight there way trough hoards of enemies before they escaped, but not until they set Gangplank's ship in flames. While Twisted Fate and Graves have escaped, in the aftermath of the destruction of the Dead Pool, Gangplank’s spoils-filled warehouses have been plundered, and those who followed the dread pirate have forfeited their allegiance. Bilgewater devours itself as the streets ring with the shrieks of the desperate and the dying. A war started by the spread of three words: Gangplank is dead. Miss Fortune takes the opportunity to purge the city of anyone that was loyal to the dreaded pirate. Despite receiving horrific injuries in the explosion, Gangplank survived. Having lost everything from the attack, sought out the help from Illaoi. By passing Illaoi's test, he have deemed worthy at the eyes of her God. Sporting a multitude of fresh scars, and with a newly crafted metal arm to replace his amputated limb, he is now determined to rebuild his strength, reclaim what he sees as rightfully his, and ruthlessly punish all those who turned against him. Shadow and Fortune : For more details, see Shadow and Fortune / Shadow and Fortune. With the fall of Gangplank, Bilgewater descends into chaos as old rivalries are settled in blood while gang warfare threatens to tear the city apart. , the leading figure of this uprising, has systematically been removing all of former or continuing allies so as to assure her spot as the ruler of Bilgewater. During one of her excursions, she was stopped by a well known and respected priestess of the God Nagakabouros, . She warned Sarah to stop her foolish behavior and prepare for the coming Harrowing which she has foreseen. As a fisherman and a warrior of the Freljord, desired for worthy battles and even worthier deaths. The Krakenwyrm creature, one of his recent killings, was to be sold to one of many Bilgewater's slaughters. Amidst the constant chaos of the city streets, the young Gun Templar known as was preparing for the Harrowing's arrival. )]] During the next evening, the Harrowing arrived at Bilgewater and its surrounding area in an attempt to purge and rip the souls out of every single person within the city. Undead spirits flew across the night sky and shrouded the city in a dark mist of damned shrieking souls of the Shadow Isles. People fled, coward, or prayed to the Bearded Lady for the The Black Mist not to take them. With each citizen and living thing killed, a new undead arose. The carcass of the Krakenwyrm arose seemingly wanting to finish its fight with its slayer. During that time, , the servant of the Black Mist had been seeking out new victims and souls for his collection. Unbeknownst to him, he was being hunted down by Lucian. Enraged by the presence of his wife's killer, swore to defeat the monster and finally rid the world of its torment. In the end, Thresh managed to escape his pursuer after a short and tense battle. As a parting gift of further torment, Thresh had conveyed that the soul of his wife, Senna, was still trapped inside his lantern. Lucian shocked and with a new burning passion for revenge and conclusion, would continue his purge of the undead while also seeking out to save the soul of his dead wife. , , and and her crew all meeting in the most weirdest of circumstances after a brawling fight with the undead which lead them to one another. Remembering the advice Illaoi gave her, Miss Fortune proposed that they head towards the Temple of Nagakabouros and to seek out the help of its priestess. When traversing the Butcher's Bridge, they were confronted at the temple's entrance by , the Black Mist's main general. Separated and barely escaping with their lives, they managed to get inside the temple where some of the surviving citizens prayed with Illaoi for Nagakabouroses salvation. As the mist and the enemy army poured into the temple, , the Kraken Priestess with the help of her God able to fend of the advancing undead army and liberate Bilgewater from threat of the Harrowing. Despite many losses, the city managed to live through the night. Miss Fortune and Lucian, now bestowed with a new goal and purpose, had parted their ways and assured each other luck. With Olaf surviving its second encounter with the undead Krakenwyrm, he had also parted Bilgewater, seeking out new challenges and worthy battles. Locations Visions of Bilgewater Butcher's Bridge= |-| Bilgewater Bay= |-| The Slaughter Docks= |-| Carving Bays= |-| Life on The Water= |-| Ancient Architecture= |-| High and Dry= |-| A New Beginning= There are currently 19 known locations encompassing Bilgewater. Buhru On the isle of Buhru, one of the isles of the Bilgewater island chain, Origin of the Martyr's Gambit battle isn't considered a test of strength but of will. Flavor text of Martyr's Gambit These Isles are the location from which the Religion of Nagakabouros and its originate from. Butcher's Bridge :Main Article: Butcher's Bridge The Butcher's Bridge is an ancient stone bridge leading to the temple entrance of Nagakabouros, it's been kept up haphazardly and primarily serves now as a connection between the slaughter docks and one of Bilgewater's slums. Gangplank's Warehouse Gangplank's warehouse is situated at the end of the pier, guarded on three sides by sharks and razorfish-infested waters and on the fourth by the vicious Jagged Hooks dock gang. His warehouse is full of loot and spoils from every corner of the world. In the aftermath of the destruction of the Dead Pool, Gangplank’s spoils-filled warehouses have been plundered, and those who followed the dread pirate have forfeited their allegiance. Grey Harbor The Grey Harbor was once an eastern port for Bilgewater. Many fishing vessels would dock here after their journey to the seas around Bilgewater. But 4 years ago, during the Harrowing, The Wild Hunt lead by lays waste to the port. The location remains uninhabited to this day. Port Mourn Port Mourn was located at the eastern part of the southern island of Bilgewater. 32 years ago during The Battle of Port Mourn, the revenant lead the Harrowing on a night of slaughter. The location remains uninhabited to this day and some say that specters haunt its empty streets. Smuggler's Cove Located at the north-eastern part of Bilgewater, its primary purpose was for stashing pirating goods. No inhabitants have been spotted near the location after the last Harrowing. Slaughter Docks In addition to the deadly currents, hidden reefs and the constant threat of piracy, massive sea monsters are a constant threat in the waters around Bilgewater. Fleets leave port at sunset every night to hunt these mighty beasts. If successful, they return to the Slaughter-Docks to render the once-great creatures down to meat, bones, and armored hides. Slaughter Docks are located in Rat Town, beneath Butcher's Bridge. The sea around the Slaughter-docks is often darkened by the blood of slain sea monsters. The chum draws sharks and other predators into the many harbors, stirring up a violent froth. Slaughter fleets leave port at sunset every night to hunt mighty sea monsters. As rivals represented by unique symbols and traditions, many of the fleets constantly fight among themselves for dominance. One of the oldest and fiercest dock gangs in Bilgewater, the Jagged Hooks swear undying allegiance to Gangplank. They take their name from the wickedly curved tools many of them use while hunting sea monsters. Southern Beacon The Southern Beacon was an old structure used by ship captains to guide them away from rough shores. After the Harrowing battle that occurred at the location some 9 years ago, the Southern Beacon was destroyed. Rat Town West Bay is the main entrance to the largest settlement of Bilgewater, Rat Town. Butcher's Bridge, which is located upstream and above the Slaughter Docks, acts as a gate to the inner parts of the city as well as the bridge to the Temple of The Mother Serpent, one of the largest and most important structures of Bilgewater's previous native inhabitants. Because of the cities' mixed cultural heritage, location boast a large variety of architectural designs. From inverted Freljordian logships against the carved cliff-faces to the structures and carvings of the indigenous population. Fleet Street has various pubs and taverns and boasts the nations finest Rum, such as The Brazen Hydra which patrons could be heard all the way to Diver’s Bluff. Freeman's Aerie, The Syren, and The Dead Pool are also notable locations of the city. The Dead Pool Anchored near the Slaughter Docks, the enormous, three-masted behemoth, Gangplank’s flagship was one of the most infamous vessels in Runeterra. Inherited after his ruthless patricide, the Dead Pool was as much a reminder of the dread captain’s power as it was the physical manifestation of it. When Gangplank’s ship returned to port, laden with loot from his latest piracy or high-seas victory, it first berthed near the Slaughter-docks to deposit new riches in the captain’s warehouse. It has since been destroyed had his remains are scattered all across the Slaughter Dock and White Wharf sea bed. White Wharf Located near the Slaughter Docks Bilgewater’s White Wharf had earned its name thanks to the layer of bird waste covering it from end to end, which was only to be expected at a resting place for the dead. In Bilgewater, the dead are not buried, but given back to the ocean. A grave of the sunken dead hung suspended in the cold depths, marked by hundreds of bobbing grave-buoys. Some of the graves of poor residence have merely name posts, tied en masse to old anchors beneath waterlogged barrels. The wealthy residence have elaborate tombs with lavish bobbing tombstones with carvings resembling rearing krakens or buxom sea wenches, interred within expensive submerged caskets below. The Boatman ferries the bodies of the departed to the various graveyards scattered about the straits surrounding the city. Wildlife Land= : The Land and coastal areas house an large assortment of astounding creatures, such as: Wharf Rats and . : There are also more mundane creatures inhabiting the coastlines and docks such as seagulls. : Various monsters from across Runeterra are shipped through the black market, trained extensively and sold as living commodities for entertainment, industrial use or simply as loyal underlings. The illegal trade is especially prevalent in a pirate haven such as Bilgewater. As is the principle in the black market trade, those who pay more Krakens undoubtedly get better monsters than those who pay less. Examples of these mercenary beasts are: , , , and . Ironbacks :For more detail, see Ironback. are squat bipedal creatures that resemble turtles or tortoises. Though not as tall as a human adult, they are far wider and more heavily-built. When domesticated and used for combat, they act as siege engines. Their stout strength can tear down whole structures with ease; and when outfitted with armor to complement their thick hide, they can endure the most grievous assaults. Wharf Rat :For more detail, see Razorfin. a terrifying blend of shark and rat commonly found on the docks of Bilgewater. These creatures are larger than dogs and are known to prey upon drunks and lone fishermen on moonless nights. They often travel in packs, and are easily capable of biting a man's leg off. |-|Aquatic= : In Bilgewater one can come across many astounding creatures brought from the dark and mysterious Guardian's Sea, such as: Dragon-Sharks, Sea Serpents, Giant Squid, Four-eyed Shark Creature and Kraken. : There are also more mundane creatures inhabiting the sea, coastlines and docks such as: octopi, hammerhead sharks, devilfish, clams and fish. Dragon-sharks Dragon-sharks are a large deep-ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the seas around Bilgewater. A hide of one of the sharks is used for creating a shop stand on the Butcher's Bridge in Bilgewater. One of the famous Dragon-Sharks is Chomper, who terrorized the shorelines of Bilgewater before being defeated by Fizz and becoming his companion. Four-eyed Hammerhead Sharks Four-eyed Hammerhead Sharks are an ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the seas around Bilgewater. Their brown hide is rough, almost scale like. Their head is in the shape of a hammer with two pairs of eyes and also have five fins for movement. Giant Squid Giant Squids are a deep-ocean dwelling species of squid native to the seas around Bilgewater. They tend to be the size of a house, although some are said to grow even bigger, and can sometimes attack smaller ships. They are also usually hunted for either food or sport, the latter of which is just as dangerous as the former. Krakens Krakens are large serpent/octopi-like species that have been sighted in the seas around Bilgewater. They possess a set of tentacles and five eyes, two pairs and one large one at the center of the forehead. The mythos behind this species is so well known on the Serpent Isles and that many structures in honor of this species were constructed by the original denizens of Bilgewater. Their image has been used for the currency of Bilgewater, know as Golden Krakens. Ocklepods :For more detail, see Ocklepod. are crustacean-like creatures that magically hover above the ground unassisted. They either inhabit or have been outfitted with a metallic helm with submarine periscope jutting above, the creature's eyes peek through the helm and periscope. This creature is mostly used for intelligence-gathering and support roles as they are capable of magically shielding nearby allies as well as revealing distances. This is especially infuriating in attrition wars as the creature's telepathic sight could easily reveal an ambush and its shielding capability is able to see troops through the thickest of fires. Plundercrabs :For more detail, see Plundercrab. are large crustaceans that wear cannon-mounted parapets as their shell. It is unknown whether they inhabit the said weaponry naturally, or are purposely outfitted. Used as living artillery pieces, they lay down cannon fire from afar. They seem very intelligent for an animal, as they can trained to pick out high-priority targets to focus fire upon. Scuttle Crabs :For more detail, see Rift Scuttler. or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater and in Summoner's Rift. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . Sea Serpent Sea Serpents are a large species of ocean dwelling serpents native to the seas around Bilgewater. They presents on the sea is so well known be the denizens of Bilgewater that their nations crest and currency is a Sea Serpent. They can also be summoned by serpent callers. One account from the Harrowing records the might of these creatures, having halted the progress of the Black Mist before it reached Bilgewater, though the beast was slain in the process. Culture Culture of Bilgewater The Serpent Isles= |-| Nagakabouros= |-| Harpooners= |-| Tools of the Trade= General= The indigenous culture of the Blue Flame Isles is highly respected by the inhabitants of Bilgewater and aspects of it have been incorporated into daily life. The native peoples' knowledge of the ocean and its denizens is second to none; no ship is able to navigate the perilous straits around Bilgewater without their guidance. Those of indigenous descent often hold key roles in Bilgewater's fleets and gangs and are regarded with almost mystical reverence, as are the rare few embraced by their community. Bilgewater is a relatively lawless nation, particularly in the pirate-run slums. The majority of the island's denizens carry a variety of weapons, which range from cutlasses to pistols, in order to protect themselves at all times. Traditionally, the Bilgewater warriors coat their weapons with the remains of their drinks the night before a battle or raid. This has the effect of increasing the pain of wounds caused and often spreads diseases such as gangrene, inhibiting their enemies' ability to fight back. Many of their larger ironclad ships are also outfitted with multiple cannons that can strike targets over long distances. The native inhabitants of Bilgewater are rugged seafaring folk and many, naturally, are also pirates. While some vessels are kept protected within safe waters, their nation has little jurisdiction over what occurs in the open seas. Sailors intrepid enough to venture out there are free to decide their own fate and fortune. Many Bilgewater pirates also sail to other nations and are known for their raids on settlements. Massive sea monsters are a constant threat in the waters around Bilgewater and over the centuries, a trade industry has grown out of hunting and harvesting them. The nature of the beasts attraction to the islands is unknown, but their impact cannot be denied. Seeing behemoths rise from the deep is just part of a normal day for grizzled veterans of the criminal haven. As a result, sea monster iconography can be seen all over the nations structures and other everyday objects as part and parcel of Bilgewater’s unique appearance. Bilgewater lacks natural building resources, forcing its inhabitants to scrounge whatever they can. It's common to see remnants of ships from as far as Ionia, Demacia, and the Freljord incorporated into the architecture. Whether by magic or ancient architectural design, Serpent Callers use hollowed out pillars to mimic the screams and screeches of the denizens of the deep, summoning them to the surface or chasing them away. One such serpent was called upon during one of the recent Harrowings to aid Bilgewater against the undying hoards onslaught. |-|Languages= There are several ancient languages spoken in Bilgewater and islands around it; one of which is spoken by priests of Nagakabouros from the Isle of Buhru, such as (The ancient Buhru Illaoi uses is a mix between real life Nahuatl, Polynesian, and Mayan languages) Buhru LanguageBuhru Language ;Grammar: Buhru 'bʌh.ru is an and language, i.e. Buhru-speakers modify a word to express : like a noun's number, a verb's tense, etc. by adding affixes, yet roots and affixes almost always remain unchanged: * Buhru's plural suffix is ''-i'', e.g. yaotl ja.otɫ̩ "enemy" > yaotli ja.otli "enemies" ** (from Nahuatl yāōtl Voiceless alveolar lateral affricate|t͡ɬ}} "warrior > enemy" & yāōmeh Saltillo_(linguistics)|ʔ}} "warriors > enemies", from root yāō-'') Buhru has two : * Feminine nouns typically ends with a vowel, like ''Llatoo latu; * Masculine nouns typically ends clusters tl tɫ̩ & chtl ʃtɫ̩, occasionally c'' s, e.g. ''yaotl ** (Nahuatl does not have grammatical genders, only two : ). ** (In Nahuatl, ~ ~ are absolutive singular suffixes, to mean that the noun is not possessed; e.g. yāōtl "enemy" vs. tēyāōuh "someone's enemy"; itzcuīntli it͡skʷiːnt͡ɬi "dog" vs. tēitzcuīn "someone's dog"; cal-'' + ''-tli = calli "house" ka:li vs. tēcal "someone's house") ;Phonotactics: Each Buhru syllable contains: * an optional of one or more consonants, e.g. opo tli o.po.ʃtli, whose syllables have all three structures V.CV.C⁺V; ** from Nahuatl ōpōchtli t͡ʃ|Single affricate consonant, not a cluster of two}}. i "south", whose three syllables are actually structured V.CVC.CV; more here * an obligatory of one vowel, e.g. oro, aco, ata, umo, buhru etc.. ** is allowed, so Buhru speakers may produce a sequence of vowels without intervening consonants: poao, uocae, etc. * an optional of one or more consonants, e.g. chtl. ** an ending l'' will become and into (like English ''-le & ''-el''). not the case in Nahuatl ;Word Formation: contain at least three syllables, e.g. Iccia "Eye’Sse’a." aɪs.sia Adjectives, adverbs, and particles (analogous to Japanese honorific ''-san'' さん) are usually disyllabic, yet they often , but must accompany trisyllabic nouns, e.g. kaiya-oto Kai’Yah Oto o.to. The language is broken into two-syllable words, three-syllable words, and five-syllable words. Typically a single thought takes about twelve syllables.: “''Kaiya-oto iccia, ohomoc-ata uotaca.” ;Punctuation: For longer words use a ''– (dash) if needed to signify a morpheme boundary. Never use an apostrophe ‘'' (rare exceptions exist, like ''sa'eu). ;Orthography: Buhru possesses a : a does not always correspond to the in a one-to-one fashion; for example: Y'' is pronounced like English "y" j in ''yaotl ya.otɫ̩ but "sh" ʃ in Yaowc ʃa.oʊs. *Vowels **“Ao” does not exist. Use “Oa” instead. **“Ea” does not exist. Use “Ae” or “æ” instead. **“E” letter does not exist. Replace with “AE” or ii (Sean = Siian). **“X” sound does not exist. **“Er” sound does not exist. **“Ir” sound does not exist. **“Ou” do not exist. Replace with “ua” or “u” (out = uat). **"Oo" does not exist, except at the end of feminine words. (boot = Buot) (Llatoo). **“Ai” sound very rare. Do not use this sound most times. **“As” does not exist and is not used. **“Y” is only used at the beginning of a word for the “eye” I sound. *Consonants **“K” is replaced by C. **“M” is only used next to vowels and is never the beginning or end of a word. **“S” is replaced by C. The S sound does not exist. **“T” is never alone. Add another consonant. Tl, Tl, Tc, t… **“Th” / / sound does not exist. Do not use this sound. **“H” is never used alone. (hr , htl etc..). **“U” can be used as vowel or as consonant for V. **“L” is never alone (The “L” sound is always long. IF using L Add another consonant. **Ll, tl, lw, lc, ul, etc..). **“Sh” does not exist and is not used. **“V” letter does not exist. For sound replace with U. **Be aware and avoid direct use of of Tl, Tc, cll, Chtl, Ythl, etc… ;Vocabulary Words are built on combinations of real-life , with additional elements of Hawaiian, Maori, Aboriginal Australian, Ancient Greek, Latin, etc. - Awaken to reason. * * Aocarzintli. * Arzintli - Sacred water. * Arzintli Qaoc. * Ata. * Atha. * Bauhro Laidahcii. * * Bradhuc Ladcii. * Bru-ahcci Lahdi. * Buahdacci. * * Buara Dalii. * Buzulduac. * Burahdatc Lacbi. * * Caolz. * Chodatc. * Coatl. * Colotl. * Ctamacihtol. * Cuatl. * Curi. * * Ghiara. * Guhra Ctaoc (Gow’rah Shaos). * Guyra. * Ictae. * Ibuhr. * Illaoi. * Illuka. * Illuora. * Ioelu. * Ioilu. * Iwtia. * * Kaiha. * Kaiya. * Lcaoc. * * * Nlaepin. * Nura. * Oalhauchtli. * Octala. * Octulu. * Ohlaoc. * Omu. * Opochtli. * Oqul. * Oto. * Otomoc. * Owaimoc. * Ozoac. * Ozomoc. * Poao. * Qo-a xoas. * Qo-a Yegu. * Qo-uto. * Qaoc Cuatl. * Qalotl. * Qoachitli. * Qoasotl. * Qtocaotl. * Rava Ocllo. * Rava Ucllo. * Sa’eu. * * Sa-iu. * * So Aolo * Taepl. * Tjorrah. * Tlaco. * Tlatha. * Tua. * * Tuamaz. * Ubrucii. * Ucanu. * Ulioc. * Upali. * Uqioc. * * Uwan Yaowc (Oo’wan Shaos) * * Vae-a. * Vaia. * Xaiv. * * Xaoc Guhra. * Xoas. * Xoco. * Yaotl - Enemy. * Yaotli - Enemies. * Yllacta. * Yulutl. * Yuotldii Lahyi. * Yuralha. * Yurochtl. * Yutu. * Zocua. }} |-|Objects= Currency Wile the nation takes and uses all kinds of currency from all corners of Runeterra, it also mints its own currency. Two known currencies in Bilgewater are called Golden Krakens and Silver Serpents. The former coinage is favored by mercenaries. Black Market Brawlers Gun'Dolas Gun'Dolas are raised platforms that transport goods and rendered-down sea monster meat, bone, and fat across the islands on rust worn rails. Some of the Gondolas have cannons installed, inspiring the locals' clever name. Hand-Cannons Hand-cannons are relatively cheap repurposed weapons used in Bilgewater and are popular among the myriad dock gangs, common brigands, and young corsairs alike. Rum The relative peace that has kept over Valoran has led to an increase in trade and the desire for worldly imports. The demand for Bilgewater's famous rums is especially high. Captain Morgan Rackham gives a few samples: ;Rapture Rum : If you've got a bit of jink to spare and don't mind paying for a bit of celebrity, you can head on over to Fortune's Favor on Fleet Street for a bit of Miss Fortune's private stock. Rapture is clear as diamonds, with a pleasantly clean aroma of cut cane. To shake things up, Miss Fortune adds a hint of pepper and hot cinnamon to keep you warm on deck during stormy days at sea. To be enjoyed with your favorite tropical fruit, Miss Fortune's Rapture Rum is every bit as much the exotic beauty that she is! ;Gangplank's Black Pearl Rum : Let me ask you a question, sailor. Have you ever chewed rum? No?! Well then you've probably never run afoul of Gangplank and his fabled Black Pearl. Aged in charred oak casks and infused with some of the richest spices that Valoran has to offer, this rum comes out blacker than pitch and about as thick. Gangplank's Black Pearl is a draught for the true rum enthusiast, only. The rest of you blokes are just going to wind up feeling barmy and running for the deck rails. So be careful! I've seen a bit of the black stuff lay out even the roughest blighter with nary a hint of warning. ;Myron's Dark Rum : This rum is the trademark drink of Myron's Murderhole, one of the most famous and historic bars in all of Bilgewater. Dark in color with the aroma of woody molasses, this infamous spirit is a veritable staple of Bilgewater sailors on the high seas. Richer than its lighter relatives, this dark beauty finishes with an uncanny sweetness that's just perfect for taking the edge off. Enjoy with hot water, or even straight from the bottle. Either way, Myron's Dark will keep you warmer than a pea coat on a blustery day. ;Mount Atin Eclipse Rum : This rum is characteristically served at Plankwalkin' Pete's, a newfangled bar run dockside by a barmy lad with a peg leg. Light amber in color, Mount Atin will assail your senses with the aroma of sweet grass, molasses, nutmeg, and just a hint of citrus. A bit dry on its own, your typical dose comes served with tonic and a lime, so after a glass or two you're well on your way to warding off both scurvy and malaria. Sea Shanties ;Ironside |-|Mythos= Nagakabouros Locals pay respect to an ancient sea monster/deity depicted as a monstrous creature said to dwell in the abyssal darkness below the islands, which some call the Bearded Lady. When arriving in and leaving port, sailors throw offerings overboard in the hope of quelling her wrath. Also known as Nagakabouros and the Mother Serpent by the indigenous people of the islands around the city, the patron deity of Bilgewater is the goddess of motion, sky, and the sea. Myths about her date back centuries, and it's a reckless sailor who fails to drop the traditional tithe into the Serpent's Well upon docking his ship in Bilgewater. , the Goddess' priestess, tests weaklings and the dead to see if they pass Nagakabouros's judgement. The Goddess directly intervened in one of the recent Harrowings to stop the Black Mist from destroying the entire city of Bilgewater. Tahm Kench Ol' likeness marks dens of avarice throughout Bilgewater. A symbol of greed and uninhibited freedom, the River King's face appears as lewd graffiti almost as often as it is a guidepost for those looking to satiate tastes of an indelicate sort. Relations Bilgewater is a sea-monster-hunting crime haven, a home to a wide variety of denizens seeking adventure, fortune or clandestine careers. While the pirate-friendly town has little respect for the laws of other nations, they have their ports open for people from all the world's corners. Shadow Isles Blue Flame Island is closer to the Shadow Isles than any other area, and the first to be enveloped by the yearly Harrowing. Areas close to Bilgewater, like the Gray Harbour, have been culled by spectral assaults in the past. Freljord At least some inhabitants in Bilgewater are of Freljordian descent, and occasionally one finds inverted Freljordian longships against the carved cliff faces. Freljordian fishermen constantly trade with the nation. Piltover As Runeterra’s biggest black market, Bilgewater trades all manner of illicit hextech pilfered from Piltover. Bandle City Ties between Bandle City and Bilgewater have always been a little tense, mainly due to the occasional pirate assaults on yordle vessels. Ionia During Noxus' hostilities on Ionian soil, many pirates from Bilgewater sailed to the island nation. For years they ruthlessly pillaged the settlements along the island's coastlines and fought naval battles with Ionian vessels when engaged. Even after the war, many Ionians still feel deep enmity towards Bilgewater due to their denizens' actions. Noxus Thanks to marauding against Noxian warfleets, Bilgewater and Noxus are on shaky terms with one another. However, Bilgewatian pirates on occasion will assist the Noxian military, should they see the endeavor profitable. Though the Noxian military campaigns were eventually stopped, , is a mainstay down at Bilgewater's Fleet Street. She can often be seen poking her head into the pubs and taverns in search of sailors down on their luck, offering an even share of the plunder to those willing to sail under her command. At some point the Saltwater Scourge managed to steal the Leviathan, personal warship, earning the personal enmity of Noxus's Grand General. After Gangplank's fall from power, it is unknown if relations between Bilgewater and Noxus have improved. Trivia General= * The name "Bilgewater" is a combination of two English words: bilge and water. ** A is the lowest compartment on a ship, below the waterline. The bilge may contain water, oil, detergents and various other liquids and materials. The bilge's primary use is to keep unwanted liquids and materials below the decks during sea travel. *** Bilge likely derives from bulge < boulge < bulga < *bolgos "sack, bag, stomach" < root verb ''*bʰelǵʰ-'' "to swell". * Bilgewater was inspired by a real historical pirate nation: . During the , the strongest pirate factions from the had made a union with one another, which eventually formed the pirate nation. * Bilgewater's eastern parts have been completely ripped apart by the Harrowing. Its main western part is due for a future attack. * , , , and are Bilgewater artifacts. |-|Development= This section lists material and events that has been added to or changed Bilgewater's body of canonical material. Some material is no longer considered canon. Non-canonical sources include some of the Journal of Justice information and Champion Judgements. Some outdated material, like that which include mention of the Institute of War, is set to be updated to some extent at a future date. Dev Blog: Exploring Runeterra * , 19-Aug-2009 release. The faction's first representative. * , 08-Sep-2010 release. A pirate-hunting foil for Gangplank. * Bilgewater Days was a small event posted on the forums 16-Sep-2010. It described a celebration of the founding of Bilgewater 150 years prior, including descriptions of festivities and games. * "Raise Your Glass!" , issue 7 of the Journal of Justice, posted 14-Oct-2010, described a selection of Bilgewater rums; Rapture Rum, Gangplank's Black Pearl Rum, Myron's Dark Rum and Mount Atin Eclipse Rum. * "Katarina, Privateer of Noxus" , issue 8 of the Journal of Justice, posted 27-Oct-2010, described as an occasional dabbler with piracy to go along with her Bilgewater Katarina skin. * "Piracy Strikes Bandle City Merchants" , issue 13 of the Journal of Justice, posted 11-Jan-2011, features a small dispute between Bandle City and some pirates from Bilgewater. * "Gangplank Loses Coveted Prize to Miss Fortune", issue 17 of the Journal of Justice, posted 09-Mar-2011, described a drinking competition called a "GrugMug Grog Slog". The competition ended with Miss Fortune claiming the title of "Grog Scab" from Gangplank. * , 19-Oct-2011 release. Bilgewater-born travelling conman. * , 15-Nov-2011 release. Settled in Bilgewater after fighting off a dragon-shark. * , 14-Feb-2012 release. Emerged near Bilgewater after his transformation. * The Harrowing of 2014 featured Bilgewater and their history with the Black Mist. The Harrowing 2014 First light after the Harrowing ** Fallen Bilgewater settlements Smuggler's Cove, Grey Harbor and Port Mourn are mentioned. ** Gangplank, Miss Fortune and Nautilus are mentioned fighting off spectral assaults during the most recent Harrowing. * , 09-Jul-2015 release. Demon preying on Bilgewater victims. * Burning Tides, Bilgewater: Burning Tides 22-Jul-2015 release. An event focuses on the story between , , and on the island nation of Bilgewater. The event features a Bilgewater-themed ARAM map; Butcher's Bridge. Building Bbutcher's Bridge the Bilgewater Event * Building Bilgewater: A Pirate Renovation, Building Bilgewater: A Pirate Renovation 27-Aug-2015 release. A large detailed article talking about the development of post-retcon Bilgewater as well as the methods by which Riots Lore Foundation works on lore events. * Dev Blog: Into the Mists: Creating Shadow and Fortune, Dev Blog: Into the Mists: Creating Shadow and Fortune 03-Nov-2015 release. A large detailed article talking about the development of post-retcon Bilgewater and Shadow Isles as well as the process in making the story continuation of the Bilgewater event. |-|Skins= :For more detail, see Bilgewater skins. Aatrox SeaHunterSkin.jpg|Sea Hunter Aatrox, Rogue Admiral Garen, Ironside Malphite and Corsair Quinn Diana DarkWatersSkin.jpg|Dark Waters Diana Fiddlesticks FiddleMeTimbersSkin.jpg|Fiddle Me Timbers Gangplank CaptainSkin.jpg|Captain Gangplank Graves CutthroatSkin.jpg|Cutthroat Graves and Cutpurse Twisted Fate Katarina BilgewaterSkin.jpg|Bilgewater Katarina Miss Fortune CaptainFortuneSkin.jpg|Captain Fortune Rumble BilgeratSkin.jpg|Bilgerat Rumble Ryze PirateSkin.jpg|Pirate Ryze Swain BilgewaterSkin.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Tristana BuccaneerSkin.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Twitch KingpinSkin.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Vladimir DarkWatersSkin.jpg|Dark Waters Vladimir Media Music= ;Related Music Tahm Kench, the River King - Login Screen| Graves and Twisted Fate - Login Screen| Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge - Login Screen| Captain Fortune - Login Screen| Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge - Login Screen 2| Illaoi, the Kraken Priestess - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| Pyke, the Bloodharbor Ripper - Login Screen| BUTCHER'S BRIDGE Champion Select Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| Tales of the Black Mist The Harrowing| The Pledge - Kalista| Harrowing End| Tahm Kench The River King Building Butcher’s Bridge the Bilgewater event Trial Of The Kraken Priestess| Miss Fortune Surrender League Animation Workshop| The Climb League of Legends| Pyke The Bloodharbor Ripper - New Champion Teaser| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| Legends of Bilgewater Tall Tales of the Deep Sea Audio Drama (Part 1 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Nautilus & The Ophidian Audio Drama (Part 2 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Fizz & The Lucky Kraken Audio Drama (Part 3 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Tahm Kench & The Gambler’s Woe Audio Drama (Part 4 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Pyke, the Drowned Man Audio Drama (Part 5 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Never Turn Your Back on the Sea Audio Drama (Part 6 of 6)| |-|Gallery= Bilgewater.jpg|Old Bilgewater concept (Port Mourn) Bilgewater Slaughter Docks warehouse.jpg|Gangplank's Slaughter Docks warehouse, Bilgewater Bilgewater Slaughter Docks 2.jpg|Slaughter Docks, Bilgewater Bilgewater The Dead Pool.jpg|The Dead Pool, Bilgewater Gangplank VU Login Screen still.png|Painting of Gangplank, the self-proclaimed Pirate King. Miss Fortune Captain Login Screen still.png|Painting of Miss Fortune, captain and pirate hunter. Graves & Twisted Fate Login Screen still.png|Painting of Graves and Twisted Fate, mercenary and con artist. Bilgewater Burning Tides Reckoning.jpg|Bilgewater: The Reckoning cover art Bilgewater Waterfall Housing.jpg|Bilgewater waterfall housing concept art Bilgewater Slaughter Sheds.png|Bilgewater Slaughter Shed concept art Bilgewater Serpent Caller.jpg|Serpent caller concept art Bilgewater Graveyard.jpg|Graveyard concept art Bilgewater The Boatman.jpg|The Boatman concept art Bilgewater The Shantys.jpg|The Shantys concept art Bilgewater Weapons.jpg|Bilgewater weapons concept art Bilgewater Serpent.jpg|The Mother Serpent concept art Bilgewater concept.jpg|Bilgewater concept art Bilgewater TheClimb concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater The Climb Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Bilgewater Bar.jpg|Bilgewater Bar See Also * Bilgewater Universe Page * Burning Tides * Shadow and Fortune * Butcher's Bridge * Harrowing * The Black Mist * Bilgewater skins References es:Aguasturbias fr:Bilgewater pl:Bilgewater zh:比爾吉沃特 Category:Places